A known electromagnetic actuator for an electromagnetic fuel injector includes a stator member, an armature member, a valve body formed of magnetic material, and an electromagnetic coil. The electromagnetic coil is energizable to flow magnetic flux through a magnetic circuit. The magnetic circuit includes the stator member, the armature member, and the valve body. The magnetic flux flows through a working air gap defined by the armature member and the stator member, and creates a magnetic force that attracts the armature member to the stator member. The air gap is a working air gap because magnetic flux flowing through the air gap produces useful work. The armature member is disposed in the valve body and is guided by an inner surface of the valve body during reciprocal movement toward and away from the stator member. The armature member and the inner surface of the valve body, by their radially facing orientation, define a non-working air gap (i.e. a parasitic air gap) that adds reluctance to the magnetic circuit. The air gap is a parasitic air gap because the magnetic flux flowing through the air gap does not produce useful work and also incur magnetic losses in the circuit. One example of a modular fuel injector with a parasitic gap is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,646, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.